Reencuentro inesperado
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Una nueva vida al independizarse; la Universidad, la pastelería... Pero ignoraba quién era la persona que vivía a su lado. Porque tenerlo a él como vecino contiguo era una casualidad que ni en sus sueños pudo haberse imaginado.


Hola de nuevo :'3

Nuevo oneshot (yey, me salió algo más corto que el resto ;_; ...creo), es uno de los 30 proyectos (no todos de PoT) que me nominó Chia, hmph. Veamos si soy capaz de terminarlos todos -.-

Os dejo con el fic xD

* * *

**.-Reencuentro inesperado-.**

-

Su mandíbula pareció desencajársele cuando escuchó aquellos_ rumores_. No había echado demasiada cuenta a lo que sus vecinos comentaban, ella regresaba de la universidad y se metía en su apartamento cuanto más antes, mejor. Siempre demasiado cansada.

Pero en ese mismo momento se quedó con la mente en blanco nada más salir de su apartamento para ir a hacer algunas compras, encontrándose con la _agradable_ sorpresa que su vecino, justo el apartamento de su lado derecho, salió a la misma vez que ella. Permaneció inmóvil, sus labios pegados formando una línea recta mientras sus ojos se habían abierto más por la sorpresa, demasiado incrédula.

_Debe de ser un error_, se dijo.

¿Hace cuánto no lo veía?

…Demasiados años.

Había cambiado considerablemente, al menos, físicamente, como era de esperar al paso de los años.

Él cargaba en su hombro izquierdo una mochila deportiva. Si no fuera por su gorra blanca, no lo habría reconocido, tal vez. Se mostraba impasible, cada vez pestañeando impaciente al ver que no despegaba ojo de él. Cuando dio el portazo a su casa, Sakuno volvió en sí.

Lo miró una vez más, abriendo de a poco sus labios, sintiendo que le temblaban cuando procuraba emitir sonido alguno. Tragó, se humedeció los labios y se dispuso al menos en saludarle.

—Cu-cuánto tiempo, Ryo---

—¿Quién eres? —interrumpió bruscamente.

Aquello volvió a dejarla sin habla; Echizen Ryoma no la recordaba. Bajó la mirada clavándola en el suelo, luego en sus pies. _Era de esperar_, se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento.

Escuchó un suspiro cansado proveniente del chico, y ella no alzó el rostro.

—No tengo tiempo.

Y pasó por su lado caminando hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia la calle. Sin mirarla.

Con el humor por los suelos, disipó aquel _encuentro_ para distraerse en la compra en el supermercado de al lado. Esa fue la primera vez que se topó con él después de tanto tiempo, ni se molestó en ir a verle, ¿para qué? Debería de meterse ya en la cabeza que él era un caso perdido. Tendría que quitárselo de la mente.

Muchas de las veces que se encontraba en casa estudiando, lo escuchaba llegar, siempre solo. Las paredes eran tan finas que escuchaba cada paso o minúsculo ruido que hiciera. Como el echar a desgana su bolsa de raquetas al suelo nada más llegar a su apartamento.

…Incluso el ruido de la ducha.

Era de increíble casualidad que sea expresamente él su vecino de al lado.

Suspiró cansada después de una tarde intensiva de estudio, saliendo a su terraza a tomar el aire fresco. Se llevó una pequeña manta y se la colocó por encima de sus hombros, respirando hondamente nada más salir al balcón. La noche casi había caído, y el frescor había subido, pero era realmente agradable la sensación.

Se apoyó con sus brazos en la barandilla mirando hacia las calles iluminadas en la noche, dejando que la suave brisa ondeara sus flequillos.

Desde que se independizó notaba bastante la tranquilidad y libertad de ello, no arrepintiéndose de sus acciones. Iba de vez en cuando a visitar a su abuela, y ésta a ella, recibiendo alguna comida hecha por la mujer como detalle. Siempre con esas preguntas típicas; si comía bien, si le hacía falta alguna cosa… si no se sentía sola. Cuando necesitaba hablar con alguien o despejarse, llamaba a Tomoka y salían a dar un paseo.

Podría decirse que se las apañaba bien.

Estiró sus brazos hacia delante y cerró sus ojos mientras se desperezaba, girando su rostro hacia su izquierda al notar a alguien. Guiñó los ojos al verle apoyado en la barandilla de su balcón, observando el exterior con la mirada perdida. Guardó silencio y lo observó atentamente.

El rostro masculino le pareció demasiado sosegado, estando tan echado a la barandilla con la mirada algo adormilada. Ella lo imitó, sin apartar ojo de Ryoma. La tenue luz que ofrecía la luna y las farolas de las calles resplandecían en aquel muchacho. Le dio la ligera curiosidad de saber qué estaría pensando, siempre había sido muy impredecible. Tan distante, y de monosílabos. Era difícil mantener una conversación con él, al menos en ese entonces, ¿cómo sería ahora?

Pestañeó al verle moverse, pero tan sólo se incorporó hasta apoyarse en la barandilla con una mano, llevándose otra a su boca para liberar un bostezo. Antes que él girara el rostro para verla, Sakuno dio media vuelta y desapareció de su vista escondiéndose automáticamente –sin haber querido- en el muro que la separaba del balcón de su vecino. Se tocó las mejillas enrojecidas mientras jadeaba por el _miedo_ de ser descubierta al estar mirándolo de manera descarada. Bien podría haber disimulado, sonreírle y desearle unas buenas noches. Pero sus piernas se movieron sin ella quererlo, huyendo de aquél chico.

Se levó una mano al pecho y el bombeo de su corazón le pareció demasiado frenético. Extrañamente se sentía como si hubiera estado haciendo algo realmente malo, y justo la pillan in fraganti, lista para recibir una reprimenda.

Cerró sus ojos y tragó, pensando contar hasta tres mientras recogía aire y la expulsaba seguidamente para poder calmarse.

Una vez hecho, juntó sus manos y, sin despegar su espalda de la pared, fue acercándose para asomar su cabeza levemente, queriendo saber si él seguía en su terraza. No lo vio y volvió a exhalar un largo suspiro, aliviada.

Nada más separarse del muro con intenciones de entrar a su casa, escuchó leves golpeteos de una pelota, parándose. No estaba demasiado lejos.

—Buenas noches.

Sakuno agrandó sus ojos, más sintió un gran vuelco en su corazón. Aquella voz sonó algo desganada, como pareciendo haberlo dicho para advertir que la había visto. La muchacha se mordió el labio mientras enrojecía de nuevo, apresurándose para entrar dentro y cerrar el balcón a toda prisa.

Bien, esa fue la segunda vez que… tuvo _contacto_ con él, por así decirlo. La primera fue decepcionante al no ser reconocida, y la segunda algo vergonzosa sin por qué tener que serlo, pero ella era así, exagerándolo todo.

Al otro día estuvo por más rato fuera, después de la universidad tuvo trabajo en la pastelería, pasando un buen rato haciendo pasteles y hablando con los clientes habituales. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa que justo subiendo las escaleras hacia su apartamento, en frente de la puerta de su vecino, yaciera alguien realmente familiar para ella. Cabía decir que también lo podría considerar como un cliente habitual, pero justo ese día no lo había visto.

El contacto que tenía con él era sólo en su trabajo, y nada más. Desconocía dónde habían parado el resto del grupo que siempre estuvo muy unido.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su casa, aquél joven que esperaba aburrido a que le abrieran giró su rostro hacia ella, mirándola acto seguido con sorpresa. Sakuno tan sólo le sonrió, alzando sus dedos que yacían aguantando la tira de su mochila en su hombro, teniendo la otra ocupada por un pastel que hizo en la pastelería para ella.

Antes que el chico pudiera articular palabra, la puerta de su vecino finalmente se abrió ante las narices de la visita, golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo. El dueño de aquella casa apareció con un aspecto desordenado. Obvió que había estado durmiendo todo el rato. Ryoma observó de lado a lado con aire desganado y adormilado sin encontrar a nadie y, escuchando un leve carraspeo, posó sus ojos ante la persona _sentada_ en el suelo. Emitió un leve 'ah', sin darle importancia, dispuesto a cerrar de nuevo, pero siendo impedido por el muchacho que se había levantado con rapidez y colocado su pie entre la puerta.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Echizen. —comentó con sarcasmo.

Ryoma suspiró cansado, rascándose la revoltosa cabellera.

—¿Qué quieres, Momo-senpai?

No estuvo muy atenta a su _conversación_, total, no iba con ella. Les apartó la mirada y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo las llaves para poder entrar a su casa. Cuando la introdujo en la ranura, escuchó un llamado de los labios de Momoshiro, abriendo la puerta muy levemente. Lo miró con curiosidad y se percató que se trataba de ella. El moreno le sonrió abiertamente y movió su mano para que se acercara, pero ella no lo hizo. Veía a Ryoma con clara evidencia de estar mosqueado. No quería hacer caso de Momo si con eso lo haría enfadar más.

—Ven, venga, entra un rato con nosotros. —invitó con demasiada libertad, como si aquella fuera su propia casa.

La cara de Ryoma era un poema, y la de ella, no lo era menos.

Tragó temerosa e intentó hacer que no lo había escuchado, pero era demasiado evidente. Su rojez se acentuó en su rostro y, se adentró en su casa, dejando descansar su mochila en la entrada. Y, aún con la bolsa del pastel en mano, fue directa a cerrar la puerta. Pero se la llevó a cuestas y en contra de su voluntad.

Apretó sus manos cerradas en sus piernas con la mirada clavada en el suelo. No sabía qué hacía ahí, si hubiera sabido de la visita de Momoshiro, se habría tardado hasta al menos que él hubiera entrado a casa de Ryoma. Pero ahí estaba ella, en casa de éste sin haberlo querido, ni siquiera el dueño. Sin embargo, Momo estaba la mar de contento, hablando animadamente sobre cosas que ni se molestó en escuchar, buscando alguna excusa para marcharse. Ella no pintaba nada ahí.

Giró sus ojos en una ligera mirada a la sala, ni le dio tiempo en observar la casa por el jalón del moreno y en la rapidez que arrastraba de ella.

Por lo menos pudo conocer su… _esencia_. Ryoma era un hombre, ¿y cómo eran la mayoría? Descuidados e irresponsables a la hora de dedicarse a las tareas de la casa o la cocina. Muy pocos conocía en los que eran hasta peores que ella en cuestión de limpieza.

Una que otra raqueta por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones, y alguna pelota descarriada por el suelo. En cuanto a la ropa, al menos no había sucia por ahí tirada, en cambio, si había en un rincón del sofá un pequeño montoncito doblado. Para ser él, no estaba tan… mal. Lo único que mantendría siempre limpio sería su ropa y a él mismo. O tal vez fuera su desorden lo que parecía que la casa no estaba en condiciones. Pero podía decir que había otros peores que él, y aquél era el muchacho moreno que hablaba y hablaba a Ryoma sin que éste le tomara demasiada atención.

—¿Qué tal?

Había escuchado decir a Momoshiro, pero su _amigo_ no le prestaba atención. Estaba de mal humor, se le notaba. Exhalaba suspiros constantes, apoyado en la mesita de la salita con su mejilla en su palma.

Sakuno miró a su lado, la bolsita con la caja donde guardaba el pastel. Sin quererlo, Momo la arrastró junto con la tarta. Y visto la situación, tal vez a Ryoma le agrade tomar algún dulce, si se acaba de despertar de la siesta tendría que tener hambre.

—Esto… —tragó un poco y alzó la mirada mostrando una nerviosa sonrisa, alzando la bolsita sobre la mesa y destapando el plástico. —¿Queréis… un poco? Lo hice en el trabajo y…

Al ver el brillo en los ojos de Momoshiro, se echó un poco al lado contrario.

—¡Qué suerte, pastel! —exclamó emocionado, relamiéndose los labios. —¡Me encantan los tuyos!

Sakuno enrojeció, y abrió la caja a ojos cansados de Echizen, los cuales se abrieron al ver semejante pastel. Totalmente de nata y adornado por fresas. Lo que realmente agradeció es que no fuera de chocolate, lo estaba comenzando a aborrecer.

La joven tuvo que quitar una mano intrusa que ansiaba tomar algo de la nata, alejándole el pastel a Momo senpai. Después que Ryoma trajera unos platos, repartió un trozo a cada uno, dejando lo que sobraba a su lado de nuevo tras guardarlo.

Momoshiro no tardó en delirar por el pastel, engulléndolo con demasiado gusto. La joven soltó un suspiro tras verlo, llevándose un trozo de la tarta hasta su boca mientras desviaba sus ojos hacia Echizen. Comía despacio y en silencio. Momo no tardó en dirigirle una mirada cómplice clavando sus ojos rápidamente en Sakuno, pero Ryoma no captaba el mensaje.

Ryuzaki, con el tenedor entre sus labios, miró al senpai interrogativa. Porque sí, notaba aquellas _indirectas_ hacia Ryoma –que ni ella misma captaba-.

Momoshiro dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación, ladeando la cabeza con lentitud.

—No puedo contigo.

Ryoma pestañeó, y señaló la puerta como segunda opción. El moreno no tardó de dirigirle una fulminante mirada.

Seguidamente Sakuno tuvo que apartar sus ojos de ellos por su conversación, en la cual Momo contaba que aquél pastel era obra de ella. El joven tenista dio otro bocado al pastel, quitándose de la comisura de sus labios algo de nata con el pulgar.

—No está mal.

Había dicho con algo de burla, o eso le pareció a ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose cada vez más nerviosa. No estaba nada cómoda en aquella casa, Ryoma era un conocido, pero a la vez no lo era. Y los comentarios de Momoshiro no ayudaban.

Esperó un poco más hasta terminar su ración de pastel, dejando el tenedor en el plato. Bien, ahora era su oportunidad para marcharse, sacaría alguna excusa como los estudios –la cual era verdad-.

Respiró hondo y sonrió falsamente, alzándose sobre sus rodillas. Momoshiro la miró en un pestañeo.

—¿Ya te vas?

_Sí, no puedo más,_ se dijo internamente.

—Perdonad, tengo exámenes la próxima semana y debo prepararlos lo mejor que pueda. —inclinó la cabeza hacia ambos chicos frente suya, colocando una mano en el asiento del sofá tras ella para impulsarse a levantarse. —¿Eh…?

Algo cayó al suelo, justo a su lado. Notando una tela al tantearla, la cogió dispuesta a ponerla en su sitio, disculpándose por haberla caído. Pero al alzarla hasta sus ojos, su rostro se encendió ferozmente.

Momoshiro alzó una ceja y la vio sin comprender, y Ryoma, al posar sus ojos en la prenda, pestañeó.

—Ah.

No estaba nada avergonzado, ni una pizca. Sólo emitió aquel sonido y ella, le tiró inconscientemente la prenda a la cara, huyendo de aquella casa rápidamente para meterse en la suya. Ryoma observó la prenda con la incógnita dibujada en su cara, y miró a Momo quien le sonrió con diversión.

—¿Qué…?

El moreno soltó una risita.

—Aún no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero la cuestión es que tú nunca captas lo que tienes que captar, Echizen. —revoloteó el cabello verdoso del _pequeño_ entre risas. Ryoma soltó un bufido.

—Bah, déjame en paz.

Sakuno apoyó su espalda en la puerta al cerrarla tras ella, jadeando por la carrera mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. _Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta,_ se repitió mentalmente. Nunca había tenido una prenda masculina en sus manos, y menos de un chico ajeno a su familia.

Suspiró y frotó su rostro en un intento de disipar aquel color rojo de su cara. Seguramente la habían visto ridícula, salir corriendo por esa… tontería. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera tan tímida.

—_Bien, cálmate, Sakuno. _—se dijo.

Iba a serle difícil tenerle de vecino con Momoshiro pululando de vez en cuando por el edificio. Si hacía lo mismo que ese día, no lo contaría.

El timbre se hizo sonar y ella dio un respingo por el susto. Tragó y humedeció sus labios, girándose hacia la puerta. Con lentitud fue acercando una mano al pomo, y en cuanto lo sostuvo, giró con suavidad. Al tenerle en su puerta, agrandó sus ojos sorprendida y antes que pudiera hablar, él la calló mostrándole la bolsa con lo que quedaba del pastel.

_Obra de Momo senpai_, pensó.

Intentó mostrar su mejor cara, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y sonrió.

—G-gracias, Ryoma…-kun. —tragó al verle parpadear.

Seguidamente, se encogió de hombros al devolvérselo. Pero no se iba.

Ryuzaki giró sus ojos mientras apretaba las asas de la bolsa entre sus manos, sin saber qué decir. El muchacho permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo y, cuando la alzó, le vio observar hacia un lado, mostrando una ligera sorpresa antes de mirarla a ella. Luego sintió sus dorados ojos más abajo, haciéndola tragar. ¿Qué pasa, tenía algo fuera de lo normal?

—Hmph. —murmuró, alzando sus ojos para clavarlos en los caobas. —Pelo aún más largo.

Sakuno lo miró incrédula.

—¿Q-qué…? Yo… —balbuceó.

Echizen sonrió con arrogancia, retrocediendo con signos de marcharse. Antes de darle la espalda, habló.

—Has empequeñecido, Ryuzaki. —se encogió de hombros, girándose hasta poder verla de reojo. —Mada mada dane.

La dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras se marchaba y se metía de nuevo en su casa. Sakuno lo había seguido con la mirada, hasta clavarla en la placa al lado de su puerta.

_Ryuzaki Sakuno._

Guiñó los ojos y se adentró en su apartamento que, al cerrar tras ella, fijó su mirada en la mesa de la salita, donde yacía su raqueta metida en aquella funda con el dibujo de un osito.

—_Has empequeñecido, Ryuzaki._

En pocos segundos infló las mejillas, enrojeciendo.

—Ryoma-kun, idiota. —susurró para sí.

Él era el que había crecido, decía ella. Se había vuelto demasiado alto que le sacaba dos o tres cabezas. Y, aunque sea por la placa de su puerta, con leer el nombre la había recordado.

Ahora con todo aquello _resuelto_, no sabía pensar si sería más fácil o más difícil de llevar.

Pero sí que fue un… reencuentro inesperado. Porque tenerlo a él como vecino contiguo era una casualidad que ni en sus sueños pudo haberse imaginado.

-

* * *

Bueno, al menos la ha recordado... ¿y cómo? Con leer su placa (donde está su nombre) más sus trenzas y aquella raqueta con funda de osito. Bien, pero lo primero que dice son cosas para molestar, metiéndose con su pelo y, ¿por qué no? Su estatura xD pobrecita. Tal vez deba echarle alguna cosa en el pastel como castigo... hum.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado O: o entretenido. Ya volveré con alguna otra cosita.

Un saludo x3.


End file.
